Reborn
by Nanasrbf
Summary: COMPLETED-karena kau lahir dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan seorang Boboiboy /Boboiboy/3shot Maaf kalo jelek gak pinter bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy : Reborn**

**Sub-title: Can You Smile**

**Fanficcer : Nanas Rabbitfox**

** Power. Special Birthday for boboiboy~ **

**Inspired by Boboiboy Musim 3 episode 17. **

**Ini keknya jadi FF diantara FF yang akan dipublish khusus untuk ultah Boboiboy. Yaps, aku akan publish beberapa FF khusus ultah boboiboy. Jarang loh aku publish FF banyak-banyak dalam satu hari. Hehe.. DLDR and Happy Reading all^^**

**Gak suka ya tinggal tekan tombol back, kalo kata kak viena sih "gue nulis apa yang gue pengen tulis bukan yang pengen lu baca" :"v**

_Dibenci masyarakat menjadikan Boboiboy semakin terpuruk dan tidak lagi mengalami hari yang indah. Bisikan bahkan cacian yang ia terima, entah itu di sekolah ataupun di lingkungan rumah membuat dirinya tertekan dan sempat berpikiran untuk meracuni dirinya dengan anti serangga. Sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul dalam benaknya, masih adakah orang yang percaya pada seorang penjahat berkedok pahlawan?_

_= karena kau lahir dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan seorang Boboiboy=_

Pulau rintis heboh saat mengetahui bahwa Si Penjenayah Api adalah Boboiboy. Seorang pemuda berparas manis yang bisa terpecah tiga –atau sekarang bisa menjadi empat- yang merupakan seorang pahlawan yang membantu siapa saja hingga tubuhnya lelah dan membentuk suatu sisi dimana rasa tertekan dan ingin bebas.

"eh..eh, itu tuh Si Penjenayah Api.. ayo kita pergi" Hati pemuda itu serasa teriris. Dalam keadaan normal, sebelum Api muncul dan mulai mengacau, semua orang berebut untuk mengajak Boboiboy makan bersama atau sekedar bermain permainan kecil yang menyenangkan. Air matanya yang akan menetes, terhapus oleh sebuah kain dari seorang pemuda bersurai _violet_, Fang. Disusul teman-teman yang masih menganggapnya Boboiboy biasa, bukan superhero ataupun Penjenayah Api. Tapi sebagai sahabat mereka.

"aku mungkin memang _Rival_mu yang mencari segala cara untuk lebih terkenal darimu. Tapi, tidakkah kau lelah untuk menangis hanya karena ulah satu alien bernama Adudu?" suara itu kembali mengejutkan Boboiboy. Kepalanya tertunduk dan sinar matanya ,Ying dan Gopal menghela nafas berat. Mereka paham apa yang dialami Boboiboy, dibenci dan dikucilkan masyarakat karena suatu kesalahan yang tidak sengaja di perbuat memang membuat seseorang menjadi terpuruk.

"aku butuh waktu sendiri, terimakasih dengan perhatian kalian" Yaya terkejut mendengar sebaris kalimat dingin yang diucapkan Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu memandang ubin dan mendengar suara tapak kaki yang berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Di karenakan hari ini para guru ada rapat, Boboiboy pun berjalan pulang, kali ini tidak ada seorang pun disampingnya kecuali Pemuda bersurai _Violet_ yang sedari tadi memberikan wejangan agar dirinya tidak terlalu sedih. Walau kata-kata yang dikeluarkan lebih mengarah ke merendahkan dibanding menyemangati.

"SUDAHLAH FANG, AKU LELAH, TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI?" teriakan itu membuat Fang berhenti. _Hazel_ itu memandang mata kecoklatan Boboiboy dengan pandangan…sedih. Tangannya menepuk bahu Boboiboy, kacamata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu terlihat menutup diiringi helaan nafas berat frustasi.

"aku tau kau lelah, aku tau kau depresi. Dikucilkan dan dibenci itu dua kata yang berhubungan satu sama lain. Layaknya aku dan kau yang berbeda tapi mengalami hal yang sama, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan dan dibenci oleh setiap orang saat kakiku ini melangkah. Tapi tolonglah, kau itu kuat. Melawan Ejojo saja kau bisa, kenapa kau cepat sekali menyerah pada omongan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ada manfaatnya untukmu. Kau boleh menangis sekarang, tapi jadilah kuat setelah kau menangis atau mengeluarkan semuanya. Aku pergi, bye"

Dan Boboiboy menatap kepergian Fang dengan pandangan sendu untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa ada perdebatan tentang kepopuleran di hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_You can take everything I am, you can break everything I am, like I made of glass, like I made of paper" Skyscraper – Demi Lovato_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Tok Aba melihat Cucunya yang terbaring lemah. tubuhnya yang kedinginan ditambah dengan bekas aliran Air mata di pipinya. Matanya melirik kearah kalender dengan tanggal yang dilingkari. Ulang tahun Boboiboy, tanggal 13 maret.

"Boboiboy" panggil Tok Aba. Boboiboy melihat kakeknya segera mendudukkan diri dengan bantal sebagai sandaran. Tangan Tok Aba mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang kini tidak memakai topi, Cucunya tampak lebih manis jika dilihat dari sedekat ini.

"Tok Aba, apa aku masih bisa dipercaya? Aku orang jahat" lirih Boboiboy. Ochobot tidak tahan melihat itu segera menghapus air mata pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sahabat sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy untuk menenangkan hati pemuda itu, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang merubah raut wajahnya.

"mari ikut Atok" ajak Tok Aba pada Boboiboy. Langkah demi langkah yang dilewati membawa mereka ke sebuah tanah lapang yang jauh dari kawasan pemukiman warga. Tok Aba memegang bahu Boboiboy dan mengusapnya pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Luapkan amarahmu, Boboiboy. Menangislah jika kau ingin dan keluarkan segalanya untuk kali ini. tapi untuk besok dan seterusnya, tersenyumlah dan jadilah orang yang tegar" Tok Aba sedikit menjauh, diikuti oleh Ochobot agar pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu bisa meluapkan segalanya disini, setidaknya disini aman dan penduduk tidak akan berbicara , ini sudah malam dan orang-orang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dibalik semak ada Yaya dan kawan-kawan yang tengah mengintip Boboiboy. Mereka semua terperangah saat semua elemen Boboiboy keluar –termasuk api- membuat pola lingkaran dan menyatukan tangan mereka hingga terbentuk sebuah bola hitam atau tepatnya pusaran tak berdasar. ada Aliran Listrik, Pusaran Angin, Bongkahan tanah serta percikan Api yang mengelilingi bola itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHHHHHHH" teriakan itu begitu menyakitkan. Seakan semua amarah,kekecewaan dan segala jenis kesuraman berkumpul dalam satu suara dari empat orang berwajah sama. Saat pusaran itu perlahan mulai menghilang, Adudu Muncul dengan membawa Boboibot sambil bertepuk tangan.

"mau apa lagi kau kesini, hah?" tanya Halilintar dingin. Klon Boboiboy yang satu ini memang terkenal temperamental, tak salah kalau dia terbentuk dari amarah Boboiboy.

"aku kesini mau menghancurkan kau lah" semua klon Boboiboy menyatukan diri kembali menjadi yang biasanya. Amarah dan semuanya sudah reda, tangannya mengibas udara dan menatap bosan kearah Adudu.

"menghancurkanku? Untuk apa? Lagipula kau sudah dapat coklatnya kan? Sudah membuat Boboibot kan? Lalu untuk apa? Dasar kurang kerjaan"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sebenernya aku mau buat Oneshoot seperti janjiku tadi hehe… tapi ini bakal jadi 2shot deh beneran atau 3 shot ._. semoga suka~~~ paipai~

Salam asem manis

Nanas~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dibenci masyarakat menjadikan Boboiboy semakin terpuruk dan tidak lagi mengalami hari yang indah. Bisikan bahkan cacian yang ia terima, entah itu di sekolah ataupun di lingkungan rumah membuat dirinya tertekan dan sempat berpikiran untuk meracuni dirinya dengan anti serangga. Sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul dalam benaknya, masih adakah orang yang percaya pada seorang penjahat berkedok pahlawan?_

_= karena kau lahir dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan seorang Boboiboy=_

**[Chap 2 : I'm With You]**

"_Kau tidak berguna lagi, Probe"_ suara itu masih terngiang di telinga Probe. Robot tempur berwarna ungu itu menatap malas kearah robot berbentuk sama seperti Rival bosnya, Boboiboy. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan perasaannya, seperti sebuah perasaan yang pernah di dengarnya di dalam drama, apakah ini rasanya iri?.

Probe adalah sebuah robot yang dirancang dengan kabel dan beberapa besi yang disatukan. Tangannya menyentuh bagian yang disebut dada, walau dia tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan hal demikian, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. seperti sebuah perasaan tersingkir atau lebih tepatnya di buang.

"_Incik Bos_" panggil Probe pelan. Sang bos, Adudu sedang mengawasi Boboibot yang kini makin memperkuat kekuatannya. Alien berwajah kotak itu tak ada kesan peduli pada robot yang telah lama bersamanya, dan Probe mengerti akan satu hal yang pernah dibacanya.

_Barang lama itu hanya akan dibuang jika sudah mendapat yang baru_.

Setidaknya Probe berpikir dia bukanlah barang, walau kenyataan berkata demikian, dia tidak akan mengakuinya. Probe berbeda, Probe bukanlah robot biasa yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Dia adalah Robot Tempur terhalus yang pernah diciptakan, hanya saja Probe lagi-lagi berpikir apakah lebih baik meninggalkan markas kotak daripada terus merasa sakit saat melihat Boboibot –yang bahkan kini dianggapnya pengacau-.

Adudu tidak peduli dan tidak mau memikirkan, dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalas dendam, kembali ke kejahatan tanpa tau apa efek samping dari yang dia lakukan. Apakah baik atau tidak, Adudu tidak lagi memikirkan, bahkan sekarang dia tidak sadar Probe telah pergi meninggalkan markas kotak dengan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"aku pergi, Adudu" dan Probe pun pergi tanpa dipedulikan oleh si penciptanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan itu jelas terdengar. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus kini berlari dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Cukup membuatnya kaget saat melihat Makhluk –ah bukan lebih tepatnya Robot berwarna ungu yang sering bersama musuhnya, siapa lagi orang gila yang akan mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan terkesan anarkis selain Probe.

"apa yang kau mau, Probe?" sinis Boboiboy dalam mode Halilintar. Sorot mata merahnya tajam, aliran listrik yang mengelilingi tubuhnya juga terlihat menakutkan dari biasanya. "bolehkah aku masuk, aku hanya…kesepian"

"Cih..seorang robot? Kesepian? Omong kosong apa yang kau berikan? Rencana apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan bersama Adudu?" Serobot Halilintar. Giginya menggertak tapi Robot ungu dihadapannya hanya masuk tanpa kenal sopan santun dan terduduk di sofa. Halilintar mengernyit heran, kembali ke dalam mode normal dan menghampiri Probe yang terlihat seperti orang gagal ujian.

"maaf untuk yang tadi, sepertinya kau ada masalah.. Mau bercerita?" Probe menunduk. Tangannya menggeletuk, suaranya tidak keluar dan itu hal yang langka terjadi. Biasanya, Probe akan berceloteh ria, entah itu mengejek Boboiboy atau yang lain. Bahkan Gopal pernah berkata bahwa Robot ini sepertinya adalah Robot Gosip.

"Hey Probe, mau kutunjukkan tempat yang bagus? Kurasa kau sedang ada masalah, ayo ikut aku" Boboiboy kini dalam mode Taufan. Dia mengajak Probe untuk naik ke atas _Hoverboard_nya dan meluncur ke sebuah bukit kosong yang tidak ada seorang pun disana. Robot ungu itu sempat bingung, namun Boboiboy menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"kau tau Probe? Setidaknya dibalik kebencian setiap orang pada diriku, pekerjaan sebagai superhero menjadi berkurang hahaha" gelak Boboiboy yang membuat Probe menampakkan wajah kesedihan.

"KAU BERKHIANAT PROBE" Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miris. Probe mengacuhkan suara itu, suara Adudu. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu agak sedikit heran, kenapa Robot ungu ini tidak merespon?

"K-Kau… kenapa Probe ada bersamamu? Kau ingin menghasut dia agar ada di pihakmu, kan?" Boboiboy menyeringai. Adudu sepertinya naik pitam, ditambah ada Boboibot yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus ini menggeleng kepala, bertanda dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"untuk apa aku menghasut Probe? Aku hanya mengajaknya melihat pemandangan diatas bukit. Ah, bukannya kau yang mengacuhkannya hingga dia kesepian? Oh aku mengerti sekarang, Probe..kau dicampakkan ya?" Robot ungu itu membeku. Tidak melawan ataupun menghajar orang ini. Adudu yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat senjata miliknya namun dihentikan oleh Probe. "sudahlah, Adudu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku kan memang tidak berguna lagi. ayo Boboiboy, aku punya tempat lain yang sepertinya bagus untuk _refreshing_"

.

.

Ada satu perasaan, dimana kau merasa lelah akan suatu keadaan. Dimana kau merasa mulai tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Boboiboy merasakan hal demikian yang terjadi pada Robot yang kini ada di sampingnya, menatap bulan dan bintang di langit yang menggelap.

"Aku mulai merasa Lelah, Boboiboy. Jika begini, kenapa kau membantunya untuk menghidupkanku kembali saat itu jika tau dia akan berbuat jahat padamu?" ekspresi kelam itu masih terasa di sekitar Probe. Sejujurnya, kedua orang ini memiliki masalah yang sama. dicampakkan, menganggap bahwa Sesudah kebutuhan mereka –orang yang mereka bantu- terpenuhi, sisa dari penggunaan yang sering disebut sampah akan dibuang ke tempat dimana sampah lain juga berkumpul di dalamnya.

"Probe, apa kau mau mati bersamaku?"

"KAU GILA BOBOIBOY!" Probe dan Boboiboy memutar tubuh mereka. menghadap seorang anak berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna _Violet_ yang terlihat terengah-engah. Teriakanya cukup membuat burung camar yang tadinya bertengger indah di dahan menjadi terbang ke segala arah bagai mendengar suara tembakan.

"untuk apa kau kesini, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Probe yang melihat Fang langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy. Dia menatap bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Fang tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran dua makhluk berbeda ini, yang pasti dia sudah kehilangan jejak mereka berdua sejak Boboiboy dalam mode Taufan terbang ke angkasa diikuti Probe yang juga ada di _Hoverboard_nya.

"SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU KE TOK ABA, AKU MENYAYANGINYA DAN SEMUA MASYARAKAT PULAU RINTIS. SELAMAT TINGGAL FANG"

"AKU JUGA, SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA INCIK BOS, AKU MENYAYANGINYA"

Dan Boboiboy serta Probe pun menghilang seiring pergerakan Awan yang menutupinya.

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin sebuah hal gila akan tercetus pada saat dimana seseorang telah mencapai batas maksimal dalam hidupnya. Untuk kali ini, ketika hati mulai merasa lelah dengan keadaan, ketika jiwa mulai tidak kuat menahan tekanan, serta tubuh yang mulai tak kuasa menahan beban.. ketenangan mungkin bisa dijadikan jawaban untuk itu semua_

_._

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continue~~~~

Bocoran : _"bukankah kalian yang berharap dia menghilang? Dan dia memang menghilang, kan? Apa yang kalian harapkan? terima kasih sudah membuatnya pergi"–Tok Aba_

HUAHAHAHAHHAHA….

Apa ini yang kuketik :"v /tatap horror layar laptop/

Aku gak tau loh, Boboiboy beneran meninggal atau enggak, liat aja nanti

Oh baiklah, keknya beneran jadi 3 shot :'v

Oohhh demi jiwa raga yang masih muda ini, semoga FF ini bisa diterima :"v

Jangan dianggep serius plis :'v, ini Cuma fiksi doang :'v

Oh ya, FF Oak Leaves mungkin secepatnya :'v /gak ada yang nanya/

Last Word, DLDR and R/R~


	3. Ending

Chapter 3

**Warning: OOC kyaknya, gak sesuai pilem. gak suka gak usah baca, daripada nanti muntah paku kek limbad buahahaha **

**DLDR and happy reading~~**

* * *

_Dibenci masyarakat menjadikan Boboiboy semakin terpuruk dan tidak lagi mengalami hari yang indah. Bisikan bahkan cacian yang ia terima, entah itu di sekolah ataupun di lingkungan rumah membuat dirinya tertekan dan sempat berpikiran untuk meracuni dirinya dengan anti serangga. Sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul dalam benaknya, masih adakah orang yang percaya pada seorang penjahat berkedok pahlawan?_

_= karena kau lahir dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan seorang Boboiboy=_

* * *

Selepas menghilangnya Boboiboy dan Probe secara misterius sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada kabar lagi mengenai kedua makhluk itu di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Sekolah yang biasanya ramai akan canda dan tawa dari keempat sekawan itu, sekarang mulai hilang seiring tidak kembalinya pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang bisa terpecah menjadi empat.

Penduduk Pulau Rintis pun mulai kembali berharap pada bocah-bocah pahlawan yang dulu membantu mereka. tepatnya setelah kepergian Boboiboy dan Probe secara misterius, ketentraman yang diharapkan hanyalah angan semata. Adudu yang awalnya berniat mengambil Koko dan Bola kuasa, mulai beralih ingin menguasai Pulau Rintis dan menindas para awalnya membantu para penduduk seperti apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy dulu. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu.. para penduduk mulai menyesali perbuatan mereka yang lebih mempercayai Alien Hijau kotak yang berencana jahat pada mereka.

"Tok Aba.. tolonglah buat Boboiboy kembali" pinta salah satu penduduk yang kini datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Orang tua yang kehilangan cucu kesayangannya itu hanya mendengus kesal. Tok Aba memang orang yang sabar, tapi dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan Penduduk Pulau Rintis.

"bukankah kalian yang berharap dia menghilang? Dan dia memang menghilang, kan? Apa yang kalian harapkan? terimakasih sudah membuatnya pergi" ujar Tok Aba yang makin membuat para penduduk merasa bersalah. Dalam hati orang tua tersebut, ada rasa sakit dan perih saat lidahnya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Tangan Tok Aba menarik sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah ceria Boboiboy bersama keempat temannya yang berekspresi lepas dihadapan kamera, tentunya Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga ada disana.

"sebenarnya kemana kau, cucuku?" lirih Tok Aba. Pria tua itu mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja keluar, berusaha sekeras mungkin menutupi segala kesedihan agar tidak berpengaruh pada robot kuning yang menjadi pekerja tetap dikedainya.

.

.

.

.

Di hutan yang tidak jauh dari pulau rintis, tempat sang matahari bersembunyi kala sekat sementara bernama senja mulai menyingsing. Di sebuah gubuk yang di dalamnya terantai seorang pemuda bertopi dengan pakaian lusuh di tubuhnya. Matanya yang tertutup bagaikan tertidur, serta tubuhnya yang terbungkus tanah yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya.

Sebuah robot ungu bersama pemuda bersurai ungu gelap yang kini memasang wajah kagetnya. Pikirannya saling berkecamuk dengan hati yang merasa perih kala melihat keadaan sang Rival yang baru diketahuinya menyiksa diri dalam kekuatannya sendiri.

"K-Kenapa tidak kau beritahukan dari awal kalau keadaannya seperti ini, Probe?" kesal Fang yang kini sudah kalut akan emosi. Probe tidak berekspresi seperti biasa. Dia mendengus lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang bertuliskan 'Untuk: Fang'.

Pemuda bersurai ungu yang kini memegang amplop, membukanya perlahan dan membaca isi dari kertas yang terlihat mulai usang.

_**Untuk : Fang**_

_**Fang, saat membaca ini, aku yakin Probe sudah lelah menjagaku kali ini. tapi jujur, aku butuh ketenangan saat ini. dan mungkin, sedikit hukuman social seperti pengasingan yang kulakukan tanpa persetujuan semua orang termasuk Tok Aba dan kawan-kawan lain. Aku berharap, kau tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaanku yang sudah kau ketahui melalui Probe. Percayalah, dia baik.. sangat baik kalau sedang dihadapi dengan kesulitan seperti dicampakkan oleh Adudu dan Boboibot. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa robot ini memiliki perasaan seperti itu. mungkin karena dia diaktifkan oleh air ledeng? Oh ok, aku bercanda. Aku mungkin akan bersenang-senang dengan klonku di alam bawah sadar, bermain dalam khayalan dan perlahan akan menuju pintu kematian. Jangan buat orang-orang kecewa dengan kalian, kalian adalah superhero terbaik yang pernah ada. Tidak sepertiku yang menjadi monster kala diperlukan. Ugh.. aku tidak ingin mengingat. Jadi sampai jumpa di dunia berikutnya^^**_

_**Boboiboy –Halilintar,Taufan,Gempa,Api- **_

Fang meremas kertas itu dengan kesal. Tangannya kini mengguncang tubuh yang matanya masih tertutup berusaha membangunkan dengan cakar bayangnya namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"BODOH! BANGUN SEKARANG, SEMUA ORANG MEMBUTUHKANMU" teriak Fang di depan wajah Boboiboy. Air matanya sedikit menetes ketika tidak ada pergerakan dari manusia di hadapannya. Probe paham, dia pun sebenarnya tidak setuju mengenai keputusan Boboiboy yang satu itu.

"Dasar cengeng" seru sebuah suara. Fang dan Probe sedikit terkejut melihat seorang anak yang mirip dengan yang terkurung dibalik lilitan tanah. Dia masih Klon Boboiboy, namun memakai baju biru secara keseluruhan dan topi biru yang menghadap kebawah. Dia duduk diatas bola air yang besar, sambil memainkan tetesan-tetesan air kecil yang dibuatnya.

"B-Boboiboy, bukankah K-Kau?"

"Aku Air. Salah satu elemental Boboiboy yang tidak terlalu eksis. Aku muncul dari air mata terakhirnya, ketika dia dengan bodohnya mengurung diri dalam tanah pencekam. Paham?" jelas Air. Probe menatap tak percaya kali ini, sambil merenung dengan satu pertanyaan yang memutar, kira-kira seperti 'untuk apa aku menjaganya kalau ada yang keluar lagi-_-?'

"T-Tapi, kenapa Boboiboy masih menutup matanya?"

"Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan di dalam surat aneh itu? dia di alam bawah sadar sedang bermain bersama Taufan dan Api. Mengenai Halilintar dan Gempa, mereka bahkan berperang dalam tubuh Boboiboy sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kalau boleh kuperkirakan, kalau Halilintar dan Gempa masih berperang, secara tidak langsung itu menghancurkan jiwanya perlahan"

Fang masih tidak mengerti, dan Air tau jelas karena sudah tercetak di wajah Fang.

"kau lihat tanda merah dan kuning yang saling menyala di topinya?" tunjuk Air pada topi pemuda yang kini bertukar warna. Fang mengiyakan dan melirik kembali kearah Air.

"Bisa dibilang,jika salah satu warna diantara merah dan kuning itu sudah menghapus salah satunya, Boboiboy akan menghilang untuk selamanya"

Probe menampar wajah Boboiboy, berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Air melirik kearah jam tangannya, ada Taufan disana yang berusaha melerai dan Api yang kini di depan layar hologramnya.

"Air, Boboiboy tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. bagaimana ini?"

"Kalau dia hilang, kita semua hilang, sudah selesai" tutup Air dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Probe serta Fang. "Bagaimana cara membangunkan, Boboiboy?"

"aku juga tidak tau"

Fang rasanya ingin memukul Klon Boboiboy yang satu ini, disaat genting seperti ini dia masih santai dan seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Namun, Air mulai melangkah kehadapan tubuh yang sama dengannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit tajam, mencoba meneliti di setiap inci tubuh yang sama seperti dirinya.

DUAAAAAARRRRR!

Ledakan itu terdengar. Adudu dan Boboibot muncul dibalik asap yang mengepul. Kedua makhluk itu tertawa sinis saat melihat keadaan musuhnya yang tidak berdaya bagai korban penganiayaan. Mengenai Air, dia ada dibalik awan sambil menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi disini Boboiboy bersembunyi? Lemah sekali dia tampaknya" ejek Adudu yang membuat Fang naik pitam. Giginya menggertak menahan amarah, namun tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuatnya membalik perlahan.

"Sejak kapan korang ada disini?" kaget Fang yang menemukan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya tanpa dosa dan kembali menatap tajam kearah alien kotak hijau yang merusak suasana.

"OY KEPALA KOTAK! BERANINYA KAU HAH" geram Ying menahan amarah. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah pemuda yang masih menutup mata, tepatnya kearah Boboiboy. Sedih sekali ketika dia sangat telat untuk mengetahui keberadaan sang sahabat.

"Boboibot! Hancurkan mereka"

"Siap, Incik Bos"

Robot itu melempar bola-bola api di tangannya. Keempat pahlawan itu saling menghindar satu sama lain. Kekuatan robot itu sama kuatnya dengan elemental Boboiboy yang lain. Fang melirik kearah topi Boboiboy yang masih bertukar-tukar symbol, dia berdoa semoga rivalnya itu terbangun dan melawan robot jahat ini.

Boboibot merasa tubuhnya sedikit merasa aneh, dia meraba lehernya yang sedikit basah oleh air. Eh tunggu, Air?

Robot itu mengadah keatas, begitupun Adudu yang kini memasang ekspresi kaget yang khas. Diatas sana, Boboiboy Air sedikit mengendalikan butiran-butiran air yang menyabotase system dalam Boboibot. Robot replika Boboiboy itu sedikit tersengat, dalam mode Halilintar seperti ini tentu membuatnya kesakitan. Ditambah lagi, perlahan Boboibot menyerang dirinya sendiri ketimbang orang lain. Fang tersenyum saat Boboiboy Air menyelimuti Boboibot dengan air yang perlahan menjadi es. Tanpa ragu lagi, tangannya mengambil kayu lalu memukul keras robot yang terselimuti es itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Probe yang memihak dengan boboiboy kini mengunci Adudu dengan borgol yang didapatnya entah darimana. Suara sirine polisi terdengar, Adudu mulai panic ketika para polisi menggeretnya ke dalam mobil tahanan. Semuanya sudah selesai, Boboiboy Air perlahan turun dari singgasananya- lebih tepatnya bola air raksasanya-. Dia tersenyum sebentar dan perlahan mendekati tubuhnya yang masih tertanam tanah pencekam.

Tanah itu perlahan menurun, membuat Air kembali menggenggam tangan layaknya menyalurkan energy. Matanya kembali terbuka dan tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, selamat tinggal semua" tubuh Air perlahan memudar. Senyum yang pertama dan terakhir kali ditunjukkan. Seiring hilangnya tubuh Air, Boboiboy pun terkulai lemas dan senyum terpasang diwajahnya.

"Dia pergi" gumam Probe. Ketiga temannya menangis pilu saat tidak ada lagi nafas yang terhembus di tubuh mungil itu. saat awan yang tadinya mendung mulai pergi, kala sinar mentari perlahan menyusup diantara awan dalam sunyi, jiwa itu pergi.

Ochobot dan Tok Aba memeluk erat tubuh anak ceria yang kini terbaring kaku dengan senyuman. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya selain raungan penyesalan, begitupun rakyat pulau rintis lainnya.

Ya, penyesalan adalah kata terakhir yang sangat terlambat dirasakan. Saat tubuh itu kembali ke rumah, dengan keadaan kaku yang membuat air mata tak sanggup untuk tidak menetes. Kerinduan yang selama ini terbendung, tersalur dalam derasnya aliran air mata di pipi.

Diatas sana, kelima orang berwajah sama dengan pakaian berbeda menatap pilu dari bawah. Ketika seorang bersayap menyadarkan mereka, disaat itu pula mereka terbang menuju dunia berikutnya.

"_Semoga kita bertemu di dunia berikutnya, aku akan menunggu kalian disana^^"_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Doooohh apa banget yang gue bikin :'v/tatap horror layar laptop/ maksa banget ya? Sorry guys~~ bahahaha :'v satu ff telah selesai, semoga ff lain juga ^^. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya^^/ tau kok ffku gak bagus, rada maksa dan gak dapet feel. Buahahahhaaa.. karena aku gak peduli /nari bareng keong/? **

**Salam Asem Manis **

**Nanas~**


End file.
